


Lazy

by holyhobbitshit



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/pseuds/holyhobbitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings are the best, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

Tony turned over onto his back and brought his hands up to his eyes, rubbing away the sleep from them. He kept doing this for at least five minutes, because it seriously felt amazing. When he finally opened his eyes he had to immediately close them because the sun was shining right on him. He groaned and opened his eyes halfway, letting his eyes adjust.

His lips parted in a large yawn that probably went on for at least a minute. He licked his lips afterward, grimacing at the taste of morning breath. Tony stood and stretched, arms high above his head. His back cracked in the process, making him groan again. He looked over, having heard a little whimper next to him. He smiled to find his boyfriend of two years sleeping peacefully. Jaime’s hands were pressed together and shoved in between his legs. His knees were curled up and pressed to his chest, almost in a fetal position. The blanket was low on his hips, only covering his ass and hips at this point.

Tony chuckled, a gentle, sleepy smile on his lips. Jaime’s eyebrows furrowed in his sleep, whimpering again. They weren’t sure why Jaime whimpered or made little moans in his sleep. It’s just something he’s always done. He didn’t snore, didn’t drool, none of that. Jaime once told him that when he went to sleep overs or had people sleep at his house during school, then his friends would always give him shit because they thought he was jerking off with them in the room. Jaime also told him it was one of the most embarrassing things about him, but Tony thought it was adorable as hell.

Tony grabbed the rest of the blanket and covered up his boyfriend, sweeped some curly hair out of Jaime’s face, and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “Good morning, baby,” he whispered, barely audible.

After that, Tony went into the bathroom in their bedroom and brushed his teeth, lazily moving the toothbrush across his teeth. When he finished he splashed some water onto his face to wake him up a little more and yawned again. He wiped his face and went into their bedroom, put on some boxer-briefs and some pajama pants, and made his way downstairs.

He yawned, taking some pans and some pancake mix out of the cupboards, beginning to cook breakfast.

—————

Jaime opened his eyes slowly and groaned. “Fuuuuck,” he grumbled, throwing the blanket off of him. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes clear of any sleep left over in them. He looked down at noticed he was bare ass naked. He smiled, seeing the hickey Tony left on his inner thigh, and also the bruises on his hips. Last night was perfect and he’d love to relive it again. He stood and put on some briefs and one of Tony’s large sweaters. He felt warm and safe in Tony’s clothes and they were always too big for him, so they hung off him easily.

He sighed, yawned, and walked down the stairs lazily, his feet dragging. His eyes were also closed, which couldn’t be good for walking down some stairs, but he made it just fine. Jaime pressed his hand to the wall in the hallway to find his way to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filling his nostrils. He smiled, eyes still closed, and ran his hands over the counter, knowing exactly where Tony would be standing.

He pressed his face to Tony’s toned and tattooed back, groaning. “Mmm,” he smiled, feeling some scratch marks that he’d given Tony’s back last night. “Morning, baby,” he grumbled, leaving slow, lingering kisses on Tony’s back. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, his face buried between his shoulder blades. “What’cha makin’,” Jaime deadpanned, pressing another soft kiss to the center of his back.

Tony grinned, flipping the pancakes expertly. “Pamcakes,” Tony said, saying it just like Hellboy would.

"Mm, I love your pancakes," Jaime said absently. He looked down to Tony’s hips, seeing that there was more scratches there than on his back. He frowned, running his fingertips over them lightly. "I didn’t hurt you, did I?" he asked, concerned. A small trickle of blood flowed down Tony’s olive skin, Jaime’s fingertips probably having opened the wound, and beneath the pajama pants he was wearing.

"No," Tony said, seriously, pouring more pancake mix onto the pan. "Don’t worry about it, baby," he smiled, turning around in Jaime’s arms. He gripped Jaime’s thick hips and picked him up, setting him on the counter next to the oven. His hands were placed over the bruises he’d left on Jaime’s hips under the sweater. Jaime pouted down at him, concern filling his eyes.

"Are you sure?" the shorter boy asked, his arms wrapped around Tony’s colorful neck.

Tony smiled, rubbing Jaime’s hips over the bruises with his thumb in soothing circles. “I’m positive, angel,” he grinned, taking a step forward so he was between Jaime’s opened legs. Jaime blushed softly at the nickname. Tony would only say it when he was absolutely serious or whenever Jaime was hurting and he needed to comfort him in some way.

Jaime smiled wide, dimples on display. “Okay,” he giggled softly, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Tony’s gently. They melted easily into the first kiss of the morning, their lips moving in sync. Tony moved his tongue in slow, thorough sweeps of his tongue across Jaime’s bottom lip, begging for Jaime to let him in, and he did. Tony couldn’t help but smile as their tongues danced. It was lazy and gentle, but they lived for these kisses.

Smoke filled Jaime’s nostrils, making his eyes wide and snapped him out of his love-filled dazed. “T-Tony!” he exclaimed against Tony’s lips. Tony groaned, not wanting to stop, and kissed down Jaime’s neck and across his jawline, wanting more from him. “No, seriously! Tony, the pancakes!”

Tony finally snapped out of it and snapped his head over to the oven were the black pancake had smoke lifting from it. “Ahh!” he cried, grabbing the pan and shoving it into the sink, pouring cold water over it. The pan sizzled and Tony turned the oven off. “Well, looks like we’re not having any pancakes,” he chuckled, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

Jaime laughed, his hands under his thighs, and his legs kicking back and forth. Tony looked up at him, grinning at his boyfriend’s adorable laugh. He silently thanked whatever Gods above that made Jaime love him back because he was beyond happy to have this man in his life.

"Well, cutie, wanna go out to breakfast instead?" Tony suggested, wrapping his arms around Jaime’s hips while Jaime did the same to his neck, Tony’s sweater hanging off of his arms.

"Sure," Jaime smiled, delightedly. "Mary Mary’s?" he asked, excitedly.

"Of course. Where else is there?" Tony smiled, nuzzling his nose behind Jaime’s ear and pressed a few lingering kisses there, knowing it tickled for Jaime.

Jaime giggled loudly, trying to back away from Tony’s lips, but Tony’s hold on him was stronger. He didn’t really want to back away from his lips anyway.

"C’mon, let’s go get pretty. Not that it’d be much work for you," Tony smiled smoothly, pressing yet another kiss to Jaime’s lips. Jaime blushed hard, the smile never leaving his lips. He jumped down from the counter and ran up the stairs excitedly. Tony followed, a small smile on his lips the whole way.

As he watched Jaime throw clothes around their bedroom from his place at the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, and leaning against the frame, he knew he didn’t want to be anywhere else in his life. He was just fine with his hyper, goofy, adorable boyfriend.


End file.
